Lucy
Lucy is a recurring character on Charmed. She is the president of the Kappa Tau Kappa sorority, Parker's ex-girlfriend and Maggie's former sorority sister. History In college, Lucy joined Kappa Tau Kappa at Hilltowne University and eventually became president of the sorority. In Pilot, Lucy oversees sorority rush to recruit some of the freshman girls into her Kappa Tau Kappa. Among the pledges, is Maggie Vera. Lucy approaches Maggie and tells her that she's confident Maggie will make it. She then goes on to introduce Maggie to other her friends Viv and Dylan. As they talk to Maggie, Maggie's telepathic powers kick in and she starts reading their thoughts. She freaks out, thinking that it is a rush prank. Lucy goes to check in on Maggie to make sure she's okay. Maggie hears Lucy think they might have to get rid of her. Later, after Maggie runs into a Demon Dog, she and her sisters realize that there is a demon around. Since Maggie had overheard Lucy say that they might have to get rid of her, she concludes that Lucy must be the demon. Meanwhile, Lucy comes to the Vera Manor to kidnap Maggie as part of her initiation into the sorority. During the initiation, Lucy invites Maggie for a special something she's saved for her. So, Maggie freaks out and goes to hide in the bathroom. She texts Mel and Macy to come save her from Lucy. While Lucy is waiting for Maggie, Mel comes in and throws baking soda on her saying, "Be gone, demon!" Lucy has no idea what Mel is talking about. Realizing that she's made a mistake, Mel pretends that she meant demon as in "bitchy." Confused Lucy reveals that all she wanted was share a drink with Maggie. In Let This Mother Out, Lucy leads the Kappa girls to visit their Kappa sister, Angela Wu who is in a coma in the hospital. She asks everyone to hold hands, but Maggie freaks out after touching Angela's hand and hearing her screaming. Lucy is weirded out by Maggie and takes a while to start talking to her like before. In Sweet Tooth, Lucy is looking to host a Kappa halloween party outside campus since the school banned alcohol following Angela's incident. Luckily, Maggie who is trying to get back on Lucy's good side offers to host the party at the Vera Manor. This makes Lucy like Maggie even more. In Exorcise Your Demons, Lucy is concerned that Maggie is too busy with studying to focus on Kappa duties. She tells Maggie that she's her favorite pledge and is willing to do anything to help her get into the sorority. So, she asks her smart boyfriend Parker to help Maggie study. Unfortunately, as Parker and Maggie start hanging out, they start developing feelings for each other. While trying to distract Parker from the exorcism the Charmed Ones are performing, Maggie kisses him. In Other Women, a brokenhearted Lucy tells Maggie that Parker broke up with her and she's confident that he's been cheating on her with another girl. She asks for Maggie's help in investigating who Parker cheated on her with. Maggie doesn't want to hurt her relationship with Lucy. So, she refuses to tell her about her kiss with Parker. Maggie talks to Parker about it but Parker is unapologetic about his feelings for her. After wrestling with the dilemma for a while, Maggie eventually tells Lucy the truth. Lucy is devastated because she trusted Maggie so much but then Maggie betrayed her by kissing her boyfriend and lied to her by pretending that she's trying to help her. Lucy angrily tells Maggie to forget about ever joining the Kappa sisters. In [[Kappa Spirit|''Kappa Spirit]], Personality Lucy is caring to her friends especially seen in the way she genuinely cares about Maggie. She is superficial and pretentious - she likes talking about how "woke" the sorority has become and the new no-drinking rules, but she secretly shares drinks with her friends. Physical Appearance Relationships Kappa Tau Kappa members TBA Maggie Vera TBA Trivia ''TBA Quotes TBA Gallery TBA Appearances Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mortals Category:Hilltowne University Category:Kappa Tau Kappa Category:Hilltowne University Student